The Devil Within
by Busybee 123
Summary: Bo Adams has the perfect life with a slice of super powers on the side, also loving friends and family, even an imaginary friend. But what happens when that imaginary friend gets out of hand? AU. Reviews are very appreciated .


_New Characters/Notes_

_Vanessa- search/jodelle+ferland+gif# _

_Bailey __ . /570ab557a15fce816f9ec4ee2342e1bb/tumblr_n7fcxkd4nN1t66u5ho8_ _

_AU_

_Skouras doesn't exist._

_Tate never went to jail._

_Disclaimer: I only own the two characters Vanessa and Bailey. All other characters are owned by J.J Abrams and NBC Network. _

_''She's going to change the world''. Milton Winter, an brilliant scientist says, placing Bo in her crib. He pulls her pink blanket up to her chin. Bo's eyes fluttered as she drifts off to sleep. Ever since Bo Adams was born, she's _been_ special, having __extraordinary gifts; passed down by her deceased mother Nina Adams. The only family she has left is her twenty-one year old father, William Tate; Milton leaves the private hospital room and sees Tate sitting in a hospital chair. Holding his head in his hands, he cries quietly after losing his girlfriend. When Milton sits down, Tate quickly wipes his eyes and tries to look tough._

_''You don't need to use that tough act with me, Mr. Tate''. Milton says, he puts a hand on his shoulder. Tate run a hand through his hair then let out a sigh;_

_''What the hell I'm I going to do''. ''How am I going to raise a baby by myself''?_

_''You won't, we'll get through this''. _

_''How''?_

_''I have people that can give you and Bo a normal life''. ''I'll train her help; her control and contain her powers''. ''Then when she's ready she'll turn into the person she supposes to be''._

11 years later~

Bo opened her eyes to see a beautiful park; flowers of all colors were as far she could see. In the middle of the enchanting forest was swinging set, sitting on the swing was a girl named Vanessa. Vanessa's raven black hair danced in the wind, Bo's curled into a smile. She ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly, even though Vanessa was only a fragment of her imagination, Bo was convinced that she was real.

''Vanessa isn't real, Bo''. Tate says after she explained her to him.

''My dad doesn't know anything''. Bo thought shaking the thought away. The two girls played for awhile then sat down in the middle of the field.

'' So, doesn't your dad let you use your powers''.

''Never in public''.

''Why not, you should have a right to express yourself''.

''True''.

Vanessa shook her head, ''You're such a push over''.

'' Am not''.

''Are too, you'll do anything your dad says''. ''No, wonder you're so weak''.

''Hey, that's not very nice''. Vanessa rolled her brown eyes, ''Whatever, if you think you're so good at using your powers, prove it''. A white hare scurries in front of them, Vanessa grabs it roughly and places in front of Bo. Bo gave her a confused look,

''Control it''.

Bo shook her head; '' No''. A crackle of thunder was heard in the distance.

''Do it''. Vanessa barked, ''Or''. She took out a pocket knife, ''I'll do it myself''.

Bo's eyes widen as she recognized a dried blood stain already on the knife.

''I'll do it''. Bo closed her eyes; easily entering rabbit's brain,

''_Please, let me go''. A voice echoes through her brain, she could hear the poor creature whimpering and pleading, it was heartbreaking. Suddenly, an image of a group of babies formed into made Bo gasp. _

''No''. Bo says after opening her eyes, ''She has babies''.

''So what?''.

Bo released her invincible grip on the rabbit,_ ''Thank you''. _The rabbit says as she runs off to freedom. Bo quietly stood up, ''I'm leaving now''. The once clear blue sky was now covered with angry storm clouds.

''You can't be a goody toe shoes forever Bo''. Bo hears Vanessa say, Bo turns to see her friend, standing on the top of a hill, waving with her twisted perfect smile. The scenery began to get hazy then darkness.

Bo woke up to a pounding headache; she sat up a bit and pushed her frizzy hair out her face. She thought about making an excuse of not going to school but then her dad would worry and she hated when he worried. She rolled over and held her stuffed turtle Stanley to her chest. Her nightmares have gotten worse over the past few weeks leaving her irritable and restless. She just wanted sleep; she closed her eyes again and tried to think about her mom. Nina, the mother she'd never have or seen again but feels her presence everywhere, then she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

''Bo, wake up''. Bo groaned,'' Do I have to?''.

''Yeah, if you wanna pass the 6th grade''. She opened her eyes and sat up, throwing the covers off and getting out of bed. Her father wore a gray t-shirt,

''C'mon, you're lucky I let you sleep in''. Her father said, tugging on her arm. Tate had just gotten up and he had to be work at seven thirty, which was thirty minutes from now. His daughter was moving slower than usual unlike other kids, Bo liked going to school.

''I'll be out in a couple of minutes''. She mumbled as she closed the bathroom door.

After her shower, Bo put on a green sweater and wore her mother's blue butterfly necklace. She walked into the kitchen, finding her the closest thing to a mother/sister figure was Miss Janice Channing.

''Morning Bo''. Channing greets as Bo sat down at their kitchen.

''I got you a donut from that bakery''. Bo gave Channing small smile; she took the chocolate doughnut and ate it quietly. Tate walked into the kitchen, he kissed Channing cheek; they've been dating for four months after the help of Bo, who had to read their minds to have them admit their feelings. Bo wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and pushed the chair away from the table and stood up.

''We better go''. Bo says, getting her pink backpack and putting in on. Her dad and Channing were busy kissing to respond to her. Usually she wouldn't find this annoying but she was not in the mood.

''Guys''. Bo pulled her dad's arm pulling him away. As she pulls him outside, he glares at her;

''Really?''.

''Yes, Really''. He rolled his eyes as they walked to his car. She walked over to the passenger side and got inside. Tate raised an eyebrow as he sat in the driver seat and started up the engine, ''You alright?''. Bo nodded, ''Fine''. Tate looked in the rearview mirror as he backed up and out of the driveway.

''You haven't been having nightmares, have you''? Tate asked after minutes of silence.

''No''. Bo said after awhile. Bo felt her hands starting to sweat, usually when she's lying.

''Good''. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. Bo leaned her chair back and closed her eyes then she started to dream.

It felt like sleep wasn't on her side today; she woke up gasping like she couldn't breathe. She quickly looked out the window and saw the cheery students walking into her two story school building. She looked at her dad, who gave her a worried look,

''Bo, is there something you're not telling me''.

''No''.

''Bo-''. But she cut him off.

''I'm fine''. She opened the car door and shut it behind her. She knew for a fact her and her dad were going to have a talk about this when she got home. These were her burdens, not theirs. Bo took a breath and put a big smile on her face. Bo was going to see her best friend, Bailey Massett. Her best friend since first grade soon after Bo saves her from a bunch of bullies when they tried to steal her favorite notebook. Bailey being the only person who knows about her abilities, Bo feels that she could at least express her feelings to somebody.

''Hey Bo''. Bailey sat down next to her in English. Bo was too busy drooling, Bailey pinches her arm. Bo squeals and slaps her weakly.

''That was a horrible attempt of hitting me''.

Bo lays her head on her desk,

''What's the matter, you're acting weird''.

''I'm tired that's all''.

Bailey tucked a strain of her blonde hair out of her face; ''Are you having trouble with your umm.''.

''Hey, it'll get better''. Bo smiled as the teacher entered the room and started class. Bo watched as a lunch lady plopped some chicken and noodles on her lunch tray. She walked through the room,

''_Use your powers''. _

''_Go away, Vanessa''. _Vanessa chuckled, _''Why are you being so mean''? _

''_Because I'm tired of being kept a secret''. _

''What are you talking about''. Bo said a little too loudly causing a few people to look at her. Bo sat down in a booth. Bailey had an art meeting during lunch so she shouldn't be with her. Vanessa was certainly getting on her nerves and she had no idea what she planning. The day dragged on and Bo finally was able to go to her locker, collected her things.

Bo waited for her dad on the sidewalk, and she ran her fingers through her hair. Eventually, Tate picked her up; they made small talk but not too much. The silence was unbearable;

''Is Milton coming today?''.

''Yup, he should be there by the time we get home''. He smiles at her; ''I thought we could get some pizza first''.

''Kay''. Bo said gleefully. Her stomach was growling and she felt like she could eat a whole horse. The pizza shop was just a few blocks away. Bo and Tate got home around three thirty and put the remains on the pizza on the table.

''Hey, I have a something to show you''. Tate stays,

''What''?

''I know you've been asking for new phone, but we haven't been the money to get one''.

''And''. Bo's eyes widen.

Tate chuckled; ''Go check your room''.

She raced into the room and found a package on her bed. She ripped it open and clutched the plastic paper of the device. Bo leaped off the bed and threw her arms around his neck. '''Thank you, thank you, so much''.

''Welcome, but you gotta promise to take care of it'' .

''I promise''. She lifted her pinkie and latched her their fingers together. Tate put Bo down, Bo bites her lip.

''Tate, I need to talk to you''. She sat down on the edge of her bed. Tate knelt down in front of her,

''Sure, what's up''.

Before she could speak the doorbell rang, _So close. _Tate left to get then she heard Channing's voice in the background. She decided to wait to tell him later.

After being tucked in by Tate, Bo couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes, she would have a nightmare or a disturbing vision,

_Go to sleep Bo. A _voice called to her, she shook her head.

''Leave me alone''. Bo muttered under her breath, and then covered her ears.

''They are not real, just your imagination''. She closed her eyes and sings the lullaby the song her mother would sing to her before she went to bed;

"Even though the world is dark  
try to light a little part  
don't go run and hide  
give a little of my  
heart only then the beat will start  
keeping me in time  
life doesn't wait for long" Bo finished the last verse and fell to sleep.

She woke up to darkness, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, pushing the covers off her, Bo made her way to the kitchen. Suddenly there was a huge crash, Bo ran toward the sound finding a human figure on the ground. Bo knelt down quickly realizing the figure was a man. She turned the body on its back, Bo gasped,

''Tate, why are you covered blood''. She leaned down and pressed her ear against his chest. The beating was slow and fading fast. An awful odor filled her nose, one that made her stomach churl. She pressed her steady hands against it shirt, the scent was stronger, and she pulled away. Her hands were covered in blood,

''You're dreaming, you're dreaming this isn't real. She repeated.

''This is your final warning, Bo''. A voice said, Bo turned to find Vanessa standing there; '' ''You're not real.'' Vanessa effortlessly raised her hand, Bo felt her throat closing.

''Stop''. Bo choked out, she couldn't breathe, this shouldn't be happening.

Vanessa loosened her grip, the girl smiled sweetly and gripped Bo's arm, a ring digging into her imprinting on her arm.

''You better not screw up, Bo''. Tears trickled down Bo's cheeks; ''Vanessa, you're my friend''.

''Not anymore miss goodie two shoes, you've done nothing but let your power go to waste''.

As Vanessa went on her monologue, Bo noticed a knife on the table. It slowly is lifted off the ground; it's sped toward her but stopped abruptly.

''Nice try''.

''You are going to help us Bo, whether you like it or not''.

''I will never help you''.

''I think you'll have second thoughts if something happens to that precious family of yours''.

Then life flashes before her eyes, mass destruction fills her eyes, police cars crowding the streets. Endless bags of body bags. Bo starts screaming.

Tate had just went to bed, after taking off his fancy dress wear which he hated by the way, changing into comfortable white t-shirt and shorts. He carefully gets into the bed and tries not to wake Channing, who is actually is the lightest sleeper in the group. He wakes up to a scream in the key of c-sharp, by the time he could throw the covers off him, Channing was already on her feet. They both raced to Bo's room finding her in a curled up ball. Tate ran over to her, he pulled her into his arms,

''Shh, it's just a nightmare, Bo''. He whispers to her, she sobbed harder into his shirt, he's never seen her this scared.

''Breathe Bo, you need to calm down''. Channing says grabbing her hand. Bo slowly nods and she takes in a deep breath then lets it out. Tate rubs her arms, instantly feel Vanessa's imprints on them;

''What the hell?''. Tate muttered, Bo pulled her sleeves down and hugged Tate tightly. He stroked her hair,

''Hey, it's okay, the monsters aren't gonna hurt you anymore''.

''It's not me I'm worried about''.She said out loud, Tate's eyes narrowed,'' What are you talking about''.

''Nothing''. Bo whisper, Channing wipes Bo's tearstained face, ''You can tell us anything''.

''I know, but I can't''.

''Why not, sweetie''? Channing asked.

''I don't want you guys to get hurt''.

Channing and Tate shared a worried look.

''Bo, we're fine okay''. Tate says strongly, ''Don't worry''.

But Bo still had horrible feeling in her stomach.

* * *

After getting a hold of Milton, who had to make a rain check because of something special project he was working on wasn't going to come until late into the afternoon, Tate stayed with Bo until she fell asleep. Unfortunately, her sleep didn't come until 6am, Tate only got a few minutes of sleep, so he called in sick. The moment Bo woke up, she felt her stomach growling. Hunger getting the best of her she walked into the kitchen, she found Tate there as usual reading the newspaper.

''Aren't you going to work today''? She asked.

''No, took the day off''. He flips the page; ''Besides we need to talk''.

She focuses on him; ''Dad, stop worrying about me''.

''It's my job to worry''.

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the fridge, ''Where are those waffles''. She asked looking around, throwing stuff out her way, eventually she found them and put them on the counter. While waiting for her waffles to heat up, she takes out some vanilla ice-cream and dumps in on top of them. Soon sitting down in her chair, she takes big mouthfuls.

''Could you slow down, you're getting all your crap over the table''.

''Fine, Mr. Clean, if you say so''.

''Listen, Bo-''.

''We can't talk about this''.

''Why Not?''.

''I already told you''. ''It puts your life at risk''.

''I don't give a damn, Bo, whatever is going in that little mind of yours is doing something wrong''. ''Last night, you were screaming like someone was trying to kill you''.

_Remember what I said Bo. _

''Please, Bo''. Her dad was nearly begging,

''I know you're scared''.

''I'm not scared''.

''Then what's the problem, you've been acting like a completely different person, have kids been messing with you again''. He brings this up because of her usually bubbly personality draws most people in but other people tend to think it's annoying and constantly pick on her. This usually ends with them moving from that location because of her short temper.

She crossed her arms, ''No''.

''Don't lie to me''.

''I'm not, I swear''.

She suddenly felt light-headed; she could feel herself fading away. She took a step back,

''Leave me alone''. She shouted. She heard Vanessa's laughter from a distance.

''Stop it''.

Then darkness took over her.

''_All I wanted was you to keep being my friend''._

''_I was your friend, now you've turned into a monster''._

''_No Bo, we're the monster''. _

''You have no idea what's this is going to do to her, Milton''.

''This is the only way, Mr. Tate''. ''Miss Vanessa is absorbing her brain, her powers are morphing this ''imaginary friend'' into a real person. She's practically drained Bo of her powers, our only option is for Bo to fight her''.

''So, you want her to go into a death battle in her mind.''. He chuckled dryly. Wow Milton;'' You must in exhale too many chemicals''.

''Mr. Tate, if she doesn't do this, Miss Vanessa will have complete control over her and you'll never see your daughter again''.

A loud beeping sound was like an endless alarm clock, Bo groaned,

''Bo, Baby can hear me''.

''Tate''. He sounded so far away.

''Tate, I'm scared''.

''I know you are''.

''It's Vanessa, she's gone insane''.

She shut her eyes then opened them again, she recognized Milton's lab. Her body was strapped down like a mental patient.

'' Easy, sweetheart''. Milton says, brushing the hair out of her face,'' it's only for protection''.

''I can't control it, Milton''. ''I can feel her breathing down my neck''. She winced as her headache grew stronger.

''She's sad, Milton, sad that she's losing her best friend''.

''I know, but we can't help her''.

''I want to, I want to at least try''.

''We're going to take some tests, Bo''.

''Are you sure they'll work''.

''I'm not sure''.

She looked past him and saw Tate standing there.

''Can I talk to my dad first''.

''Of course, Bo''. Milton unlatched her bands, and escorted everyone out of the room.

Her dad walked over to her couple second after he left. He sat down on the edge of the bed,

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you''.

''There's nothing to be sorry for, to be honest I'm sorry you have to deal with freakin exorcism crap, there's no way in the world I'd be mad you''.''That was the bravest, selfless thing I've seen''.

She crawled over and hugged him tightly; she felt tears drops on her hair.

''I love you''.

She pulls away, Tate smiles, ''Love you too''. Tate lifted her chin.

''We'll make it through this, I promise''.

''I know''. She says.

Channing gave her a tearful hug and wished her luck and Bo changed into a blue hospital gown.

''You can do this Bo''. ''I know you can''. Milton said, squeezing her hand.

Bo nodded confidently, ''I think I know what to do''.

She didn't like idea of hurting her former friend, but this was the only way.

The medicine made took over her in a matter of seconds,

Bo sat up; it was her old bedroom where they stayed before they moved to their current home. It was one of her favorite places that they'd stayed. It was a ranch – like house with miles and miles of open space and she even owned a horse named Buttercup. But as she got older and enrolled in school they had to move and leave precious horse. She heard a long crash of thunder outside her window; Bo got out of bed and approached her clear stained window. There was a whirlwind of destruction outside the house. She ran downstairs and pushed through the wooden doors. A strong gust of wind caught her off balance,

''Vanessa, please stop''. Bo yelled. Vanessa now wearing a black sweater; shook her head.

''I can help you''.

''No, you can't''.

''You don't deserve this gift''.

The lab lights flicked on and off and the glass started to shatter.

''What the hell is happening?''. Tate asked.

''It's Bo, she's trying to fight back''.

He watched as his daughter escaped her restraints and her body levered over the ground.

''We're losing her, Mr. Tate''.

''What can we do''. Channing asked.

''Let me try to talk to her''.

''Tate''.

''I gotta try''.

He pushed through the doors with the rest of the group following behind.

Every object in the room was elevating substances off the walls were surrounding her like a giant vortex. Bo was in the middle like the eye of a hurricane, her eyes glowing her color of a full moon, she smiles as she saw Tate, approaching her.

''Bo, I know you're in there''. A mixture of a little girl and an angry spirit rang out of Bo's mouth.

''Bo, isn't here anymore, she's gone''.

''No, she's still in there, Bo isn't the type of person to give up''. Even after living with his supernatural daughter for the last eleven years her powers still scare and amaze him at the same time.

''Fight it, Bo''. Tate whispered.

* * *

_They were fighting for hours ... minutes... she couldn't tell anymore. Her head was pounding, and her throat was dry and she was completely exhausted. The battle field was near covered in craters and the air was filled with dust. _

''_This is your last warning''. She heard Vanessa growl. She was hiding behind a boulder; she pushed her hair back behind her. Then another boulder shot passed her, she covered her head. She felt hands uncover her ears; she slowly looked up to see her deceased mother standing there in a green stripped shirt with a long blue sweater on top._

''_Mom, what are-''. Her mother put a hand on her cheek, her wound and scratches vanished. She felt a sudden rush of power as her mother pulled her up, holding her hand tightly. They walked through the battle of destruction. _

''_Mom, what should we do?''. Her mother was unresponsive. _

_A boulder was headed in their way; it quickly shattered into dust, Bo's eyes widened. _

_They kept moving forward, finding Vanessa. Nina stood in front of her, Vanessa was pinned to the ground, she squirmed and screamed, but it was no use. _

''_Bo, help me''. Vanessa turned to Bo, her brown eyes pleading _

''_I tried to help, Vanessa''. ''You wouldn't listen''. _

_Nina put her hand on Vanessa forehead, Vanessa thrashed and screamed like a crazy person. Then her light went glowed off her entire body, then she transformed into radiant red butterflies; fluttering away into the atmosphere slowly drifting into nothing but a thought that once was a part of Bo. _

Bo instantly wakes up in Tate's arms, her clothes were back to the hospital gown and it seems like only minutes had passed instead of the hours it felt like for Bo. The room was completely destroyed beyond repair, the tile floor covered in shatter glass and machine were engulfed in angry orange flames,

''It's okay kid''. Tate whispered softly; ''It's over''.

Bo nodded as she took Tate's hand, just like her mother, his heals disappeared. He gave her an odd look, Bo sighed,

''I couldn't save Vanessa''.

''Hey''; He lifted her chin, '' Some people just can't be saved, this isn't on you''.

''I guess you're right''.

She yawned,

''Getting tired, huh''. He asked, he carefully picked her up and they entered the lab with Milton and Channing.

''Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling''? She asked stroking her dirty blond hair out her face.

''I'll be much better after I get some sleep''.

''Yeah, I'm sure you will''. Channing leaned forward planting a kiss on her forehead.

Then Bo closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber... where she had no nightmares, no scary visions, this was thing she's been hoping for and now she finally got her reward.


End file.
